


Human Nature

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I am posting this, don't even, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Tom and your local reader out here, enjoying time in Japan. Just a short little thing I decided to write, long before the event actually happened. But, as we can all see, it got very delayed.Anyways, here it is.





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to make this into a longer one-shot, but in the end I thought I might ruin it because I tend to run out of ideas in the middle. Hopefully, if I get another idea, I might write something like sequel to this, but let's not dream too high XD.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Tokyo together!” you squealed in excitement as you were dragging your luggage as you lead the way in the airport. Tom is following you, smiling at your excitement.

“I’m glad you’re coming with me. I’d be very lost around there if it weren’t for you.” he replied making you laugh.

“Thomas, you literally will be surrounded by so many people there wanting to show you around. By the end of this tour, you will probably know more of Tokyo than I did during my year abroad there.” You replied turning to him in the queue to check-in your luggage where you diligently standing in.

He let out a small laugh as he hung his head down, then brought it back up before flashing you a charming smile.

“Do not worry, love. I only have a few days to spend working, then we will have the rest of the time together. It will be plenty to explore.” he said as he carried his luggage with him as the queue was moving.

You two safely boarded on the plane, first class tickets giving you spacious seats to enjoy for almost a whole day of flying.

Once both of you sorted out the carry-on luggage and the seats and you made yourselves comfortable in them, the plane was already preparing to land.

You gripped on Tom’s hand as the plane was taking off. You looked into his eyes as you let out small tears. He worriedly looked at you, not knowing how to react. You chuckled and told him that those were just tears of happiness.

“I always cry when I’m flying to countries that are very dear to me.” you admitted earning a small laugh from Tom. He leaned in and kissed your cheek before he leaned his head on your shoulder.

“Every day, I swear you never fail at bringing something new about yourself. I am really excited to be visiting Japan again, especially after all the stories you’ve told me.”  Tom told you as he reached to softly grab your hand and hold it.

Tom was invited to a convention in Japan and upon hearing that he immediately asked if he could bring his girlfriend with him. He knew you would be very happy to visit one of your favourite countries again. From the moment he announced the news to you, you couldn’t stop planning and talking about Japan, promising to him that you will do your best to show him all your dearly spots that you would recommend to him. You wouldn’t shut up about your year abroad in Tokyo and he decided you were the perfect candidate to be his guide around Tokyo.

One day, during the preparation period, he surprised you by telling you that he thought it would be nice to extend your period there and have a mini vacation together and maybe visit other cities around Tokyo if time allowed it. You were beyond happy and together you started planning your trip to Japan after the convention was over.

You two spent the whole flight talking about what you would do once you land, what food you like and the friends you wanted to introduce to him. You have been dating for more than a few months, but since most of your friends lived abroad, he’d only met them through Skype. You were nervous, yet excited to share that part of your life with him. And Tom wouldn’t have it any other way.

As soon as you landed at the airport, Tom was immediately surrounded by a lot of fans. Of course, you expected this to happen, that was way to tried your best to blend in with the rest of the crew and not stand in as Tom’s girlfriend. He knew about you not wanting to receive any attention from the fans so he let you decide on your own what to do. The fans most likely had known about you already, but on that day, you got lucky enough to not have any stranger come up to you and ask you about your choices in men.

After the improvised meet and greet at the airport was over, you all drove to the hotel. Since you were traveling with a famous person, Tom told you that there was no way you two could get by with public transport, so you two decided that you would save that fun for when the event was over.

You finally arrived at the hotel.

“Thomas, this is just grand.” you exclaimed staring up at the hotel you would be staying at for the trip. Tom looked at you before laughing and turning his gaze away.

“Yes, indeed it is.” he said guiding you inside.

As you were walking towards your shared room, Luke was discussing with Tom his schedule and handed him some documents to sort out, before letting him go and reminding you two both what time you should be in the front lobby for dinner.

The moment you stepped inside the room, you couldn’t help but look around and touch everything. That made Tom laugh the whole time and follow you as you carefully explored every bit of the spacious room.

You found the balcony, and you couldn’t help but step outside, so you pulled the sliding doors away and let fresh air come inside the room.

Tom followed you outside and as you were leaning on the frame of the balcony, he embraced you from behind, letting his blonde beard rest on your shoulders, as his arms secured you tightly around the waist.

“I am so glad I took you with me. I get excited just by seeing your genuine emotions show,” he said before softly kissing your neck and making you giggle at the contact with his scruff.

“I just love this country. I told myself that when I get in a relationship, I’d definitely take my significant other here. It’s just a magical place that you can’t help but fall in love with.” you explained blushing and putting your hands around Tom’s muscly arms that were hugging you.

“That sounds just like you.” he softly laughed leaning in to kiss your cheek. He spun you around so you can face him and captured your lips in a kiss. His arms pulled you closer to him as they found their way around your back. Your arms naturally wrapped around his neck and you leaned in to deepen the kiss.

“I love you, darling.” Tom said as he rested his forehead against yours after pulling away from the kiss that left you breathless.

“I love you too, Thomas.” you whispered and looked him in his blue eyes. “Being with you here feels like a dream. Thank you.”

“Oh, my dear, but it is only the beginning of our journey.” he said smiling before kissing your lips one more time.

 

 

 


End file.
